


maybe one day

by lovecamedown



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Abigail dealing with grief, After Sammy's Death, Angst, F/M, I'm Sorry, Soz, based on a tumblr prompt ask thing i got, basically i'm just really sorry bc this is painful, but i was proud of it so thought i'd post, u may need tissues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovecamedown/pseuds/lovecamedown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's crying, a rose in her hands and grief in her heart. She knows she'll never see him again. She knows he's gone. But there's still a tiny glimmer of hope in her heart that tells her, even if she says goodbye today, she may see him again. Even if it's just in their dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	maybe one day

When he kissed her that night, after showing her his new Prix De Fonteyn routine, Abigail thought that maybe, just maybe, things could go back to how they were.

Her hands were in his hair, his on her waist, and he was so close - so, so close - just like it used to be. Abigail’s heart was racing inside her chest; all year, she had tried so hard not to feel anything for anyone. But yet, here he was, right in front of her, making her feel everything and nothing all at once. Sammy was always the one to break down those walls of hers and allow her to _feel_. He was always the one who made her feel like a human; like she was allowed to feel and cry and be happy. Like she was more than just dancing.

She stares down at the black gravestone in front of her, tears streaming down her cheeks, but her face as cold as stone. In her hands she holds a single red rose. The wind is whipping around her face, but the sun is so hot.

“I miss you,” Abigail whispers, letting the wind take her words and carry them away. She knows she needs to lay down the rose. She knows she needs to say her goodbyes to him; she _knows_ that. But there’s something inside of her that just won’t let her do that. It’s almost as if, by laying down the rose on the grave that reads _Samuel Lieberman_ , she has to admit that he’s gone. That the kiss he gave her just a few nights ago was the last time her lips would ever touch his. The last time he would make her heart soar. The last time he would hold her and touch her and make her _feel_.

But then she imagines him here, and what he might say to her. She imagines him holding her hand. Telling her to be happy. To be free.

Slowly, with her forehead wrinkling now, Abigail leans down and places the rose on top of the stone. The sobs come uncontrollably now, and she doesn’t stand up straight away. Thank goodness she’s alone, because she’s not sure anyone’s ever seen her cry like this.

“I love you, Sammy.” She says. “I know I always will.”   
Closing her eyes, Abigail imagines him beside her again. She searches for the feeling inside her heart that only he could give her. The feeling of peace. The feeling she won’t feel again, because he’s not here.

 _Maybe one day_ , she thinks to herself. _Maybe one day I’ll see you again. Even if it’s just in our dreams._

She walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> So I based this off an ask I got on Tumblr for one of the "send me a number and I'll write x y z for x y z ship!" and I really liked it so I thought I'd put it on here :) Hope you enjoyed! Do leave Kudos and let me know what you think :)


End file.
